dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Item
Items found in the game. They are stored in the player's stock, where they are sorted into the categories Harvest, Materials, and Other. Harvest Items in the Harvest category, harvested from plants. Note: some plant products are found in the Materials category. Blackberries.png|link=|'Blackberries' Carrot.png|link=|'Carrot' Coconut.png|link=|'Coconut' Coffee beans.png|link=|'Coffee beans' Cucumbers.png|link=|'Cucumbers' Ginger.png|link=|'Ginger' Grapes.png|link=|'Grapes' Magic fruits.png|link=|'Magic fruits' Onions.png|link=|'Onions' Peas.png|link=|'Peas' Pineapples.png|link=|'Pineapples' Pumpkin.png|link=|'Pumpkin' Raspberry.png|link=|'Raspberry' Rice.png|link=|'Rice' Rye.png|link=|'Rye' Strawberry.png|link=|'Strawberry' Tomatoes.png|link=|'Tomatoes' Underwater blossom.png|link=|'Underwater blossom' Mandrake root.png|link=|'Mandrake root' Ivy.png|link=|'Ivy' Cane.png|link=|'Cane' Liquorice syrup.png|link=|'Liquorice syrup' Corn.png|link=|'Corn' Tangerines.png|link=|'Tangerines' Bilberries.png|link=|'Bilberries' Pistachios.png|link=|'Pistachios' Materials Items in the Materials category. Sorted into contexts for easier access. Resource items Materials items gathered from natural resources. (Category:Resource items) Basic resources: Grass.png|link=|'Grass' Brushwood.png|link=|'Brushwood' Tree.png|link=|'Tree' Tree bark.png|link=|'Tree bark' Pine.png|link=|'Pine' Needle branch.png|link=|'Needle branch' Stone.png|link=|'Stone' Blue nectar.png|link=|'Blue nectar' Yellow nectar.png|link=|'Yellow nectar' Mushrooms.png|link=|'Mushrooms' Valley of Watery Mists resources: Log.png|link=|'Log' Pearls.png|link=|'Pearls' Roots.png|link=|'Roots' Seaweed.png|link=|'Seaweed' Silk petal.png|link=|'Silk petal' Boat wreckage.png|link=|'Boat wreckage' Monolith.png|link=|'Monolith' Can of fireflies.png|link=|'Can of fireflies' Crude lazurite.png|link=|'Crude lazurite' Crude nephrite.png|link=|'Crude nephrite' Azure flower.png|link=|'Azure flower' Emerald flower.png|link=|'Emerald flower' Scarlet flower.png|link=|'Scarlet flower' Castle stone.png|link=|'Castle stone' Cement.png|link=|'Cement' Polar lands resources: Ice.png|link=|'Ice' Crystal ice.png|link=|'Crystal ice' Cotton candy.png|link=|'Cotton candy' Ice-cream candy land.png|link=|'Ice-cream (Candy land item)' Jelly beans.png|link=|'Jelly beans' Candy cane.png|link=|'Candy cane' Chill.png|link=|'Chill' Christmas star.png|link=|'Christmas star' Marble cloud castle.png|link=|'Marble (Cloud castle item)' Lining brick.png|link=|'Lining brick' Ice flower.png|link=|'Ice flower' Ice dust.png|link=|'Ice dust' Ice crystals.png|link=|'Ice crystals' Caves land resources: Glowing nectar.png|link=|'Glowing nectar' Quartz.png|link=|'Quartz' Shining mushrooms.png|link=|'Shining mushrooms' Shining stone.png|link=|'Shining stone' Stone wood.png|link=|'Stone wood' Rhinestone.png|link=|'Rhinestone' Malachite.png|link=|'Malachite' Sunstone.png|link=|'Sunstone' Lunar dew.png|link=|'Lunar dew' Desert resources: Pollen.png|link=|'Pollen' Spine.png|link=|'Spine' Curative juice.png|link=|'Curative juice' Silicium.png|link=|'Silicium' Sap of the drago tree.png|link=|'Sap of the Drago tree' Lily essence.png|link=|'Lily essence' Tamarisk flowers.png|link=|'Tamarisk flowers' Saksaul bars.png|link=|'Saksaul bars' Lungwort flowers.png|link=|'Lungwort flowers' Jojoba oil.png|link=|'Jojoba oil' Marigold.png|link=|'Marigold' Agave.png|link=|'Agave' Prickly pear.png|link=|'Prickly pear' Underwater resources: Coral.png|link=|'Coral' Actinians.png|link=|'Actinians' Underwater pearl.png|link=|'Underwater pearl' Sea needle.png|link=|'Sea needle' Precious coral.png|link=|'Precious coral' Mystic castle resources: Magic books.png|link=|'Magic books' Spider web.png|link=|'Spider web' Alchemic flasks.png|link=|'Alchemic flasks' Ancient scrolls.png|link=|'Ancient scrolls' Magic dust mystic castle.png|link=|'Magic dust (Mystic castle item)' Magic flame.png|link=|'Magic flame' Liquid silver.png|link=|'Liquid silver' Blue powder.png|link=|'Blue powder' Geode.png|link=|'Geode' Birch buds.png|link=|'Birch buds' Willow branch.png|link=|'Willow branch' Geranium flower.png|link=|'Geranium flower' Garden grass.png|link=|'Garden grass' Thuja branch.png|link=|'Thuja branch' Rose hip.png|link=|'Rose hip' Gold bars.png|link=|'Gold bars' Platinum bars.png|link=|'Platinum bars' Gemstones mystic castle.png|link=|'Gemstones (Mystic castle item)' Star dust.png|link=|'Star dust' Asteroid.png|link=|'Asteroid' Solar wind.png|link=|'Solar wind' Tropics resources: Fern.png|link=|'Fern' Calla lilies.png|link=|'Calla lilies' Pitaya.png|link=|'Pitaya' Mango.png|link=|'Mango' Granite.png|link=|'Granite' Reed tropics.png|link=|'Reed (Tropics item)' Moss tropics.png|link=|'Moss (Tropics item)' Plant product items Materials items produced by plants. (Note: some plant products are found in the Harvest category.) Apples.png|link=|'Apples' Apricot.png|link=|'Apricot' Cherry.png|link=|'Cherry' Cocoa seeds.png|link=|'Cocoa seeds' Cola nuts.png|link=|'Cola nuts' Cowberries.png|link=|'Cowberries' Cranberry.png|link=|'Cranberry' Dates.png|link=|'Dates' Hoarfrost.png|link=|'Hoarfrost' Meat.png|link=|'Meat' Oranges.png|link=|'Oranges' Pears.png|link=|'Pears' Pomegranate.png|link=|'Pomegranate' Primula.png|link=|'Primula' Sandal oil.png|link=|'Sandal oil' Snowdrop.png|link=|'Snowdrop' Creature items Materials items produced by creatures. (Category:Creature items) Ancient magic.png|link=|'Ancient magic' Aroma oil.png|link=|'Aroma oil' Artistry.png|link=|'Artistry' Augury.png|link=|'Augury' Bells.png|link=|'Bells' Calm.png|link=|'Calm' Cedar nuts.png|link=|'Cedar nuts' Cooking brush.png|link=|'Cooking brush' Copper.png|link=|'Copper' Courage husky.png|link=|'Courage (Husky item)' Courage lion.png|link=|'Courage (Lion item)' Cranberry sauce.png|link=|'Cranberry sauce' Easter egg.png|link=|'Easter egg' Eucalyptus.png|link=|'Eucalyptus' Feathers.png|link=|'Feathers' Fidelity.png|link=|'Fidelity' Fire.png|link=|'Fire' Firebirds feather.png|link=|'Firebird's feather' Fur.png|link=|'Fur' Goat milk.png|link=|'Goat milk' Gracefulness.png|link=|'Gracefulness' Grain.png|link=|'Grain' Holly.png|link=|'Holly' Jugful.png|link=|'Jugful' Luck.png|link=|'Luck' Magic feather.png|link=|'Magic feather' Magic wind.png|link=|'Magic wind' Quicksilver.png|link=|'Mercury' Milk.png|link=|'Milk' Peanut butter.png|link=|'Peanut butter' Papyrus.png|link=|'Papyrus' Pigeons milk.png|link=|'Pigeon's milk' Relaxation.png|link=|'Relaxation' Spices mouse.png|link=|'Spices (Mouse item)' Stealth.png|link=|'Stealth' Strength.png|link=|'Strength' Tomato juice.png|link=|'Tomato juice' Underwater breath.png|link=|'Underwater breath' Vanilla.png|link=|'Vanilla' Wind.png|link=|'Wind' Wisdom.png|link=|'Wisdom' Wool.png|link=|'Wool' Food items Materials items that are food products. Many are produced in the Kitchen, Bakery, Confectionery, Chocolate Factory. Apple pie.png|link=|'Apple pie' Apple tea.png|link=|'Apple tea' Arabian liquorice.png|link=|'Arabian Liquorice' Autumn berries.png|link=|'Autumn berries' Autumn juice.png|link=|'Autumn juice' Bacon and eggs.png|link=|'Bacon and eggs' Basket of sweets.png|link=|'Basket of sweets' Batter.png|link=|'Batter' Blackberry pastry.png|link=|'Blackberry pastry' Box of pastries.png|link=|'Box of pastries' Brandy snap.png|link=|'Brandy snap' Bread.png|link=|'Bread' Brown sugar.png|link=|'Brown sugar' Burrito.png|link=|'Burrito' Cake layer.png|link=|'Cake layer' Candy.png|link=|'Candy' Caramel apples.png|link=|'Caramel apples' Carrot-pumpkin cupcake.png|link=|'Carrot-pumpkin cupcake' Castor sugar.png|link=|'Castor sugar' Cereal.png|link=|'Cereal' Cheese.png|link=|'Cheese' Cherry cake.png|link=|'Cherry cake' Cherry pastry.png|link=|'Cherry pastry' Chili.png|link=|'Chili' Chocolate cake.png|link=|'Chocolate cake' Chocolate candies.png|link=|'Chocolate candies' Chocolate pancakes.png|link=|'Chocolate pancakes' Cinnamon.png|link=|'Cinnamon' Coated onion rings.png|link=|'Coated onion rings' Coconut butter.png|link=|'Coconut butter' Coffee elixir.png|link=|'Coffee elixir' Coffee extract.png|link=|'Coffee extract' Cola.png|link=|'Cola' Compote.png|link=|'Compote' Cookies with raisins.png|link=|'Cookies with raisins' Cookies.png|link=|'Cookies' Croissant.png|link=|'Croissant' Croissant with chocolate.png|link=|'Croissant with chocolate' Cup of coffee.png|link=|'Cup of coffee' Cup of tea.png|link=|'Cup of tea' Dark chocolate.png|link=|'Dark chocolate' Dough.png|link=|'Dough' Dried apricots.png|link=|'Dried apricots' Egg.png|link=|'Egg' Equinox drink.png|link=|'Equinox drink' Eyes of evil cocktail.png|link=|'Eyes of Evil cocktail' Festive dinner.png|link=|'Festive dinner' Fire salad.png|link=|'Fire salad' Flour.png|link=|'Flour' Flower tea.png|link=|'Flower tea' Fortune cookie.png|link=|'Fortune Cookie' Frosting.png|link=|'Frosting' Frosty flakes.png|link=|'Frosty flakes' Fruit canape.png|link=|'Fruit canape' Fruit drink.png|link=|'Fruit drink' Fruit mix.png|link=|'Fruit mix' Fruit plate.png|link=|'Fruit plate' Fruit salad.png|link=|'Fruit salad' Fruit tea.png|link=|'Fruit tea' Ginger bread cookies confectionery.png|link=|'Ginger bread cookies (Confectionery item)' Gingerbread cookies bakery.png|link=|'Gingerbread cookies (Bakery item)' Green tea.png|link=|'Green tea' Ground cocoa.png|link=|'Ground cocoa' Ground coffee.png|link=|'Ground coffee' Guacamole.png|link=|'Guacamole' Hamburger.png|link=|'Hamburger' Hot chocolate.png|link=|'Hot chocolate' Ice-cream with dates.png|link=|'Ice-cream with dates' Ice-cream kitchen.png|link=|'Ice-cream (Kitchen item)' Iced coffee.png|link=|'Iced coffee' Icing.png|link=|'Icing' Jam jar.png|link=|'Jam jar' Jam autumn.png|link=|'Jam (Autumn item)' Kebab.png|link=|'Kebab' Kingss sherbet.png|link=|'Kings's sherbet' Lunar syrup.png|link=|'Lunar syrup' Lunar treacle cake.png|link=|'Lunar treacle cake' Magic sweet.png|link=|'Magic sweet' Marshmallow.png|link=|'Marshmallow' Marshmallow bridge.png|link=|'Marshmallow bridge' Molasses.png|link=|'Molasses' Muesli.png|link=|'Muesli' Mushroom cake.png|link=|'Mushroom cake' Noodle.png|link=|'Noodle' Oil.png|link=|'Oil' One thousand and one sweet.png|link=|'One thousand and one sweet' Onion peels.png|link=|'Onion peels' Onion rings.png|link=|'Onion rings' Onion soup.png|link=|'Onion soup' Pancake.png|link=|'Pancake' Pancakes with strawberries.png|link=|'Pancakes with strawberries' Pancakes with syrup.png|link=|'Pancakes with syrup' Pastries with cherries.png|link=|'Pastries with cherries' Pastries with dried apricots.png|link=|'Pastries with dried apricots' Pea soup.png|link=|'Pea soup' Pear in syrup.png|link=|'Pear in syrup' Peanut butter toasts.png|link=|'Peanut butter toasts' Peppermint candy.png|link=|'Peppermint candy' Peppermint ice cream.png|link=|'Peppermint ice cream' Pie crust.png|link=|'Pie crust' Pineapple cocktail.png|link=|'Pineapple cocktail' Pumpkin porridge.png|link=|'Pumpkin porridge' Raisins.png|link=|'Raisins' Roast meat.png|link=|'Roast meat' Roasted coffee.png|link=|'Roasted coffee' Roasted turkey.png|link=|'Roasted turkey' School lunch.png|link=|'School lunch' Sour cream.png|link=|'Sour cream' Soy sauce.png|link=|'Soy sauce' Soybeans.png|link=|'Soybeans' Spicy pumpkin.png|link=|'Spicy pumpkin' Spicy salad.png|link=|'Spicy salad' Steak.png|link=|'Steak' Steak pie.png|link=|'Steak pie' Strawberry cake.png|link=|'Strawberry cake' Sugar.png|link=|'Sugar' Sultans dreams.png|link=|'Sultan's dreams' Summer cocktail.png|link=|'Summer cocktail' Summer salad.png|link=|'Summer salad' Sushi.png|link=|'Sushi' Sweet.png|link=|'Sweet' Sweet witch.png|link=|'Sweet witch' Syrup.png|link=|'Syrup' Syrup of misfortune.png|link=|'Syrup of misfortune' Toasts.png|link=|'Toasts' Toasts hawaii.png|link=|'Toasts Hawaii' Tomato paste.png|link=|'Tomato paste' Tortilla.png|link=|'Tortilla' Treats for the guest.png|link=|'Treats for the guest' Vampires kiss.png|link=|'Vampire's kiss' Waffles.png|link=|'Waffles' White chocolate.png|link=|'White chocolate' Treat.png|link=|'Treat' Wood, metals, minerals, and products Materials items that are wood and tree products, as well as similar plant products. Bamboo.png|link=|'Bamboo' Beam.png|link=|'Beam' Boards.png|link=|'Boards' Bundle of hay.png|link=|'Bundle of hay' Bundle of straw.png|link=|'Bundle of straw' Paper.png|link=|'Paper' Rope.png|link=|'Rope' Sawdust.png|link=|'Sawdust' Straw.png|link=|'Straw' Tree sap.png|link=|'Tree sap' Materials items that are metals, minerals, or their products. Chalk.png|link=|'Chalk' Chisel anvil.png|link=|'Chisel (Anvil item)' Chisel pyramid.png|link=|'Chisel (Pyramid item)' Clay.png|link=|'Clay' Coal.png|link=|'Coal' Doorknob smithy.png|link=|'Doorknob (Smithy item)' Frying pan.png|link=|'Frying pan' Glass.png|link=|'Glass' Powder inventor's factory.png|link=|'Powder (Inventor's Factory item)' Hammer.png|link=|'Hammer' Heat.png|link=|'Heat' Iron ore.png|link=|'Iron ore' Key.png|link=|'Key' Marble.png|link=|'Marble' Matchbox.png|link=|'Matchbox' Matches.png|link=|'Matches' Nails.png|link=|'Nails' Pickaxe.png|link=|'Pickaxe' Rocket firework.png|link=|'Rocket firework' Royal crystal.png|link=|'Royal crystal' Ruby.png|link=|'Ruby' Sand.png|link=|'Sand' Saw.png|link=|'Saw' Sheet of metal.png|link=|'Sheet of metal' Stone block.png|link=|'Stone block' Sulfur.png|link=|'Sulfur' Roof tile.png|link=|'Tile' Trolley.png|link=|'Trolley' Vise.png|link=|'Vise' Window.png|link=|'Window' Wire.png|link=|'Wire' Precious materials and finework: Precious nephrite.png|link=|'Precious nephrite' Precious lazurite.png|link=|'Precious lazurite' Block of nephrite.png|link=|'Block of Nephrite' Block of lazurite.png|link=|'Block of Lazurite' Jewelry tools.png|link=|'Jewelry tools' Copper wire.png|link=|'Copper wire' Finger ring.png|link=|'Finger ring' Bracelet jeweler's workshop item.png|link=|'Bracelet' Beads.png|link=|'Beads' Earrings.png|link=|'Earrings' Malachite casket.png|link=|'Malachite casket' Print media Pen.png|link=|'Pen' Ink.png|link=|'Ink' Book.png|link=|'Book' Exercise-books.png|link=|'Exercise-books' Schoolbook.png|link=|'Schoolbook' Collection of poems.png|link=|'Collection of poems' Book of kingdom stories.png|link=|'Book of Kingdom stories' Page of kingdom stories.png|link=|'Page of Kingdom stories' Textiles Materials items that are textile products. Many are made in the Textile Mill. Archaeologists hat.png|link=|'Archaeologist's hat' Eye patch.png|link=|'Eye patch' Fabric.png|link=|'Fabric' Hat.png|link=|'Hat' Hawaiian shirt.png|link=|'Hawaiian shirt' Indian fabric.png|link=|'Indian fabric' Jolly roger.png|link=|'Jolly Roger' Mitts.png|link=|'Mitts' Plaid blanket.png|link=|'Plaid blanket' Poncho.png|link=|'Poncho' Red fabric.png|link=|'Red Fabric' Royal banner.png|link=|'Royal banner' Silk.png|link=|'Silk' Silk neckerchief.png|link=|'Silk neckerchief' Sombrero.png|link=|'Sombrero' Spring lucky charm.png|link=|'Spring Lucky Charm' Travelers clothes.png|link=|'Traveler's clothes' Tricorne.png|link=|'Tricorne' Warm hat.png|link=|'Warm hat' The warm scarf.png|link=|'The warm scarf' Whip.png|link=|'Whip' Winter gloves.png|link=|'Winter gloves' Woolen kerchief.png|link=|'Woolen kerchief' Needle.png|link=|'Needle' Scissors.png|link=|'Scissors' Magic and alchemy Materials that are and fit with magic, alchemy, and the like. Small blessing.png|link=|'Small blessing' Medium blessing.png|link=|'Medium blessing' Great blessing.png|link=|'Great blessing' Elegy of love.png|link=|'Elegy of love' Elixir of life.png|link=|'Elixir of life' Elixir of mysteries.png|link=|'Elixir of mysteries' Elixir of tenderness.png|link=|'Elixir of tenderness' Vial.png|link=|'Vial' Crystal flask.png|link=|'Crystal flask' Dreamcatcher.png|link=|'Dreamcatcher' Glass flower.png|link=|'Glass flower' Glass bird.png|link=|'Glass bird' Longevity potion.png|link=|'Longevity potion' Love message.png|link=|'Love message' Lunar decoction.png|link=|'Lunar decoction' Magic light.png|link=|'Magic light' Mysterious potion.png|link=|'Mysterious potion' Magic paint.png|link=|'Magic paint' Magic key.png|link=|'Magic Key' Poem.png|link=|'Poem' Romantic mood.png|link=|'Romantic mood' Rune tablet.png|link=|'Rune tablet' Underground map.png|link=|'Underground map' Magic powders.png|link=|'Magic powders' Cinnabar.png|link=|'Cinnabar' Elixir of wisdom.png|link=|'Elixir of Wisdom' Quintessence of life.png|link=|'Quintessence of Life' Amulet of elements.png|link=|'Amulet of Elements' Philosophers stone.png|link=|'Philosophers' stone' Spell of air.png|link=|'Spell of air' Spell of water.png|link=|'Spell of water' Winter sunset.png|link=|'Winter sunset' Spring dawn.png|link=|'Spring dawn' Potion of magic.png|link=|'Potion of Magic' Spell book.png|link=|'Spell book' Thin thread.png|link=|'Thin thread' Magic flask.png|link=|'Magic flask' Alchemic stone.png|link=|'Alchemic stone' Dragons breath.png|link=|'Dragon's breath' Magic shining.png|link=|'Magic shining' Wind in flask.png|link=|'Wind in flask' Elixir of elements.png|link=|'Elixir of elements' Illusion potion.png|link=|'Illusion potion' Flying elixir.png|link=|'Flying elixir' Mandrake infusion.png|link=|'Mandrake infusion' Invisibility elixir.png|link=|'Invisibility elixir' Reflection.png|link=|'Reflection' Refracted light.png|link=|'Refracted light' Blooming elixir.png|link=|'Blooming elixir' Drink of life.png|link=|'Drink of life' Elixir of growth.png|link=|'Elixir of growth' Blooming potion.png|link=|'Blooming potion' Potion of natures.png|link=|'Potion of Nature's' Misc materials Agave.png|link=|'Agave' Autumn leaf.png|link=|'Autumn leaf' Bag of runes.png|link=|'Bag of runes' Birds singing.png|link=|'Birds' singing' Blue paint.png|link=|'Blue paint' Brushes.png|link=|'Brushes' Bow.png|link=|'Bow' Caramel fantasy.png|link=|'Caramel fantasy' Cave pearls.png|link=|'Cave pearls' Chemical agents.png|link=|'Chemical agents' Compass.png|link=|'Compass' Courtesy.png|link=|'Courtesy' Cowfish.png|link=|'Cowfish' Drink of relaxation.png|link=|'Drink of relaxation' Earrings with feathers.png|link=|'Earrings with feathers' Easter nest.png|link=|'Easter nest' Eye of the dragon.png|link=|'Eye of the Dragon' Fallen star.png|link=|'Fallen star' Flower.png|link=|'Flower' Fishing lure.png|link=|'Fishing lure' Gloves.png|link=|'Gloves' Glue.png|link=|'Glue' Gold chestnut.png|link=|'Gold chestnut' Grain of time.png|link=|'Grain of time' Grape seeds.png|link=|'Grape seeds' Guest fantasy.png|link=|'Guest fantasy' Hard hat.png|link=|'Hard hat' Healing water.png|link=|'Healing water' Holiday parcel.png|link=|'Holiday parcel' Ice ring.png|link=|'Ice ring' Kite.png|link=|'Kite' Lantern.png|link=|'Lantern' Magic.png|link=|'Magic' Magic herbs.png|link=|'Magic herbs' Magic sand.png|link=|'Magic sand' Magic water.png|link=|'Magic water' Mask.png|link=|'Mask' Masters hammer.png|link=|'Master's hammer' Needle.png|link=|'Needle' Northern light.png|link=|'Northern light' Piece of cloth.png|link=|'Piece of cloth' Postage stamp.png|link=|'Postage stamp' Postcard.png|link=|'Postcard' Rainbow eggs.png|link=|'Rainbow eggs' Red paint.png|link=|'Red paint' Scissors.png|link=|'Scissors' Spade.png|link=|'Spade' Small present.png|link=|'Small present' Melted water.png|link=|'Melted water' Spark.png|link=|'Spark' Spring dawn.png|link=|'Spring dawn' Stick for the pinata.png|link=|'Stick for the Pinata' Water.png|link=|'Water' Winter sun.png|link=|'Winter sun' Winter sunset.png|link=|'Winter sunset' Yellow paint.png|link=|'Yellow paint' Mortar and pestle.png|link=|'Mortar and pestle' Magic dust fairys minaret.png|link=|'Magic dust (Fairy's Minaret item)' Red pigment.png|link=|'Red pigment' Camping tent.png|link=|'Camping tent' Tourists breakfast.png|link=|'Tourist's breakfast' Insect repellent.png|link=|'Insect repellent' Flask.png|link=|'Flask' Tourists flashlight.png|link=|'Tourist's flashlight' Fish egg.png|link=|'Fish egg' Red dye.png|link=|'Red dye' Blue dye.png|link=|'Blue dye' Yellow dye.png|link=|'Yellow dye' Rake.png|link=|'Rake' Garden shovel.png|link=|'Garden shovel' Mattock.png|link=|'Mattock' Garden shears.png|link=|'Garden shears' Liana winter garden.png|link=|'Liana (Winter garden item)' Thorn winter garden.png|link=|'Thorn (Winter garden item)' Rose winter garden.png|link=|'Rose (Winter garden item)' Weed winter garden.png|link=|'Weed (Winter garden item)' Other Fantasy +5.png|link=|'+5 Fantasy' Fantasy +15.png|link=|'+15 Fantasy' Fantasy +45.png|link=|'+45 Fantasy' Fantasy +100.png|link=|'+100 Fantasy' Guest fantasy +3.png|link=|'+3 Guest fantasy' Guest fantasy +10.png|link=|'+10 Guest fantasy' Guest fantasy +20.png|link=|'+20 Guest fantasy' Edge of fantasy.png|link=|'Edge of fantasy' Lot of fantasy.png|link=|'Lot of Fantasy' More fantasy.png|link=|'More fantasy' More experience.png|link=|'More experience' More coins.png|link=|'More coins' Watering 100.png|link=|'Watering 100%' Decoration spell 1h.png|link=|'Decoration spell +1h' Decoration spell 3h.png|link=|'Decoration spell +3h' Speed up scroll 30m.png|link=|'Speed up scroll +30m' Speed up scroll 60m.png|link=|'Speed up scroll +60m' Speed up scroll 2h.png|link=|'Speed up scroll +2h' Regular firework.png|link=|'Regular firework' Bright firework.png|link=|'Bright firework' Golden firework.png|link=|'Golden firework' Magic firework.png|link=|'Magic firework' Peanut butter.png|link=|'Peanut butter' Key of discoveries.png|link=|'Key of discoveries' Currencies: Coin.png|link=|'Coin' Lunar crystal.png|link=|'Lunar crystal' Diamonds.png|link=|'Diamonds' Ice coins.png|link=|'Ice coins' Gemstones.png|link=|'Gemstones' Amber.png|link=|'Amber' Conch shells.png|link=|'Conch shells' Royal gold.png|link=|'Royal gold' Tropical gold.png|link=|'Tropical gold' Hawaiian coin.png|link=|'Hawaiian coin' Indian gold.png|link=|'Indian gold' Worker food Items used to feed workers. Spoon of jam.png|link=|'Spoon of jam' Jam jar.png|link=|'Jam jar' (10 spoons) Container of jam.png|link=|'Container of jam' (20 spoons) Barrel of jam.png|link=|'Barrel of jam' (35 spoons) Bundle of fish.png|link=|'Bundle of fish' (10 fish) Bucket of fish.png|link=|'Bucket of fish' (20 fish) Net of fish.png|link=|'Net of fish' (35 fish) Bowl of candied peels.png|link=|'Bowl of candied peels' (10 bits) Basket of candied peels.png|link=|'Basket of candied peels' (20 bits) Sack of candied peels.png|link=|'Sack of candied peels' (35 bits) Jar of cranberries.png|link=|'Jar of Cranberries' (10 portions) Basket of cranberries.png|link=|'Basket of cranberries' (20 portions) Box of cranberries.png|link=|'Box of Cranberries' (35 portions) Bowl of nectar.png|link=|'Bowl of nectar' (10 spoons) Pot of nectar.png|link=|'Pot of nectar' (20 spoons) Jar of nectar.png|link=|'Jar of nectar' (35 spoons) Handful of caviar.png|link=|'Handful of caviar' Bowl of caviar.png|link=|'Bowl of caviar' (20 portions) Barrel of caviar.png|link=|'Barrel of caviar' (35 portions) Piece of magic.png|link=|'Piece of Magic' Bunch of magic.png|link=|'Bunch of magic' Magic workerfood.png|link=|'Magic (worker food)' Eucalyptus jam.png|link=|'Eucalyptus jam' Jar of eucalyptus jam.png|link=|'Jar of Eucalyptus jam' Barrel of eucalyptus jam.png|link=|'Barrel of Eucalyptus jam' Fill items Bronze feathers.png|link=|'Bronze feathers' Golden feathers.png|link=|'Golden feathers' Magical feathers.png|link=|'Magical feathers' Bag of runes.png|link=|'Bag of runes' Tarot deck.png|link=|'Tarot deck' Hexagram.png|link=|'Hexagram' Oracle quan yin.png|link=|'Oracle Quan Yin' Crystal ball foreteller's shrine.png|link=|'Crystal Ball (Foreteller's shrine item)' Blue christmas tree bauble.png|link=|'Blue Christmas tree bauble' Red christmas tree bauble.png|link=|'Red Christmas tree bauble' Angels.png|link=|'Angels' Seeds.png|link=|'Seeds' Sprout.png|link=|'Sprout' Seedling.png|link=|'Seedling' Blooming bush.png|link=|'Blooming bush' Average present.png|link=|'Average present' Big present.png|link=|'Big present' Huge present.png|link=|'Huge present' Obelisk wooden rune.png|link=|'Wooden rune' Obelisk stone rune.png|link=|'Stone rune' Obelisk fiery rune.png|link=|'Fiery rune' Obelisk magic rune.png|link=|'Magic rune' Unsorted Shine.png|link=|'Shine' Beam.png|link=|'Beam' Sail.png|link=|'Sail' Compass.png|link=|'Compass' Net.png|link=|'Net' Part of a map.png|link=|'Part of a map' Boat carcass.png|link=|'Boat carcass' Conch shells.png|link=|'Conch shells' Piastres.png|link=|'Piastres' Pirate treasure.png|link=|'Pirate treasure' Piece of flag.png|link=|'Piece of flag' Magic goblet.png|link=|'Magic goblet' Pitch-stone.png|link=|'Pitch-stone' Can with lacquer.png|link=|'Can with Lacquer' Wooden amulet.png|link=|'Wooden amulet' Earrings with feathers.png|link=|'Earrings with feathers' Volcanic crystal.png|link=|'Volcanic crystal' Fire essence.png|link=|'Fire essence' Symbol of beauty.png|link=|'Symbol of beauty' Symbol of power temple of bastet.png|link=|'Symbol of power (Temple of Bastet item)' Symbol of knowledge.png|link=|'Symbol of knowledge' Symbol of perfection.png|link=|'Symbol of perfection' Magic key mystic castle.png|link=|'Magic Key (Mystic castle)' Part of magic key valley.png|link=|'Part of Magic Key (Valley)' Part of magic key caves.png|link=|'Part of Magic Key (Caves)' Part of magic key polar.png|link=|'Part of Magic Key (Polar)' Part of magic key underwater.png|link=|'Part of Magic Key (Underwater)' Underwater blossom.png|link=|'Underwater blossom' Rainbow stone treasure cave.png|link=|'Rainbow stone' Pyrope treasure cave.png|link=|'Pyrope' Vanadinite treasure cave.png|link=|'Vanadinite' Lazurite treasure cave.png|link=|'Lazurite' Chromdravite treasure cave.png|link=|'Chromdravite' Amethyst treasure cave.png|link=|'Amethyst' Gold hunter's pickaxe.png|link=|'Gold hunter's pickaxe' Archaeological tools.png|link=|'Archaeological tools' Ancient jewelry-box.png|link=|'Ancient jewelry-box' Ancient vase.png|link=|'Ancient vase' Plate armour.png|link=|'Plate armour' Sword.png|link=|'Sword' Shield.png|link=|'Shield' Chain armour.png|link=|'Chain armour' Flag.png|link=|'Flag' Helmet.png|link=|'Helmet' Medallion.png|link=|'Medallion' Oath of loyalty.png|link=|'Oath of loyalty' Travelling balsam.png|link=|'Travelling balsam' Castle drafts.png|link=|'Castle drafts' Hourglass.png|link=|'Hourglass' Royal crown.png|link=|'Royal crown' Royal treasury burrow.png|link=|'Royal treasury (Burrow item)' Tracks.png|link=|'Tracks' Pipe.png|link=|'Pipe' Main clue.png|link=|'Main clue' Magnifying glass detectives.png|link=|'Magnifying glass (Detective's house item)' Clue from cave.png|link=|'Clue from Cave' Detective's hat.png|link=|'Detective's hat' Detective's notes.png|link=|'Detective's notes' Clue from valley.png|link=|'Clue from Valley' Detective's tools.png|link=|'Detective's tools' Magnifying glass hermitage.png|link=|'Magnifying glass (Hermitage item)' Fallen star.png|link=|'Fallen star' Laminaria.png|link=|'Laminaria' The sea star.png|link=|'The Sea star' Fish scales.png|link=|'Fish scales' Underwater lily.png|link=|'Underwater lily' Lost treasures.png|link=|'Lost treasures' Diver suit.png|link=|'Diver suit' Underwater mask.png|link=|'Underwater mask' Air tanks.png|link=|'Air tanks' Paddles.png|link=|'Paddles' Underwater telescope.png|link=|'Underwater telescope' Anchor high seas.png|link=|'Anchor (High Seas item)' Steering wheel.png|link=|'Steering wheel' Sea map.png|link=|'Sea map' Sea diamond.png|link=|'Sea diamond' Crystal water.png|link=|'Crystal water' Sea earrings.png|link=|'Sea earrings' Sea crown.png|link=|'Sea crown' Underwater breath potion.png|link=|'Underwater breath potion' Sea cocktail.png|link=|'Sea cocktail' Sea rings.png|link=|'Sea rings' Precious coral.png|link=|'Precious coral' Flower necklace.png|link=|'Flower necklace' Brush for animals.png|link=|'Brush for animals' Toy for animals.png|link=|'Toy for animals' Food for animals.png|link=|'Food for animals' Silver seal.png|link=|'Silver seal' Sunny weather.png|link=|'Sunny weather' Thundery clouds.png|link=|'Thundery clouds' Snow storm.png|link=|'Snow storm' Rainy clouds.png|link=|'Rainy clouds' Thermometer.png|link=|'Thermometer' Rainwater.png|link=|'Rainwater' Lightnings.png|link=|'Lightnings' Snowflake weathering.png|link=|'Snowflake' Sunrays.png|link=|'Sunrays' Weather sensor.png|link=|'Weather sensor' Lightning catcher.png|link=|'Lightning catcher' Vessel for rain.png|link=|'Vessel for rain' Sunrays container.png|link=|'Sunrays container' Jar for snowflakes.png|link=|'Jar for snowflakes' Vapour.png|link=|'Vapour' Sun flame.png|link=|'Sun flame' Ball lightning.png|link=|'Ball lightning' Permafrost.png|link=|'Permafrost' Magic compass.png|link=|'Magic compass' Celestial map.png|link=|'Celestial map' Air flows.png|link=|'Air flows' Prepared marble.png|link=|'Prepared marble' Sky fragment.png|link=|'Sky fragment' Sky crystal.png|link=|'Sky crystal' Constellation.png|link=|'Constellation' Elements stone.png|link=|'Elements stone' Telescope.png|link=|'Telescope' Sceptre of elements.png|link=|'Sceptre of elements' Magic glass.png|link=|'Magic glass' Stained glass window.png|link=|'Stained glass window' Small brush.png|link=|'Small brush' Big brush.png|link=|'Big brush' Barrier.png|link=|'Barrier' Tweezers.png|link=|'Tweezers' Burner.png|link=|'Burner' Dust brush.png|link=|'Dust brush' Torch.png|link=|'Torch' Staircase.png|link=|'Staircase' Indian corn.png|link=|'Indian corn' Turkey feather.png|link=|'Turkey feather' Thanksgiving coin.png|link=|'Thanksgiving coin' Corn flour.png|link=|'Corn flour' Corn pie.png|link=|'Corn pie' Snack.png|link=|'Snack' Festive dinner.png|link=|'Festive dinner' Thanksgiving feast.png|link=|'Thanksgiving feast' Small snowflake.png|link=|'Small snowflake' Ice crystal polar.png|link=|'Ice crystal (Polar item)' Big snowflake.png|link=|'Big snowflake' Winter messenger polar.png|link=|'Winter messenger (Polar item)' Frost elixir.png|link=|'Frost elixir' Liquid cold.png|link=|'Liquid cold' Souvenir winter holidays.png|link=|'Souvenir (Winter holidays item)' Box with decorations winter holidays.png|link=|'Box with decorations (Winter holidays item)' Long-awaited gift winter holidays.png|link=|'Long-awaited gift (Winter holidays item)' Special gift winter holidays.png|link=|'Special gift (Winter holidays item)' Garland winter holidays.png|link=|'Garland (Winter holidays item)' Icicles strands winter holidays.png|link=|'Tinsel (New Year house)' Crystal ball winter holidays.png|link=|'Crystal ball (Winter holidays item)' Bulb winter holidays.png|link=|'Bulb (Winter holidays item)' Stocking with gifts winter holidays.png|link=|'Stocking with gifts (Winter holidays item)' Christmas sweet winter holidays.png|link=|'Christmas sweet (Winter holidays item)' Magic pick.png|link=|'Magic pick' Ice band.png|link=|'Ice band' Ice brooch.png|link=|'Ice brooch' Ice hairpin.png|link=|'Ice hairpin' Ice necklace.png|link=|'Ice necklace' Ice pendant.png|link=|'Ice pendant' Ice decoration shoulders.png|link=|'Ice decoration' Temporary items, Event items Items that are temporary, part of temporary events, and may not reoccur. (Sorted here to prevent cluttering the regular items lists.) Bengal light real carnival.png|link=|'Bengal light (Real carnival item)' Fired bengal light real carnival.png|link=|'Fired Bengal light (Real carnival item)' Carnival ticket real carnival.png|link=|'Carnival ticket (Real carnival item)' Cotton candy real carnival.png|link=|'Cotton candy (Real carnival item)' Henna.png|link=|'Henna' Bucket with henna.png|link=|'Bucket with henna' Mehndi set.png|link=|'Mehndi set' Bracelets indian.png|link=|'Bracelets (Indian item)' Paint set.png|link=|'Paint set' Indian gold.png|link=|'Indian gold' Sheriff badge.png|link=|'Sheriff Badge' Headdress wild west.png|link=|'Headdress (Wild West item)' Lasso.png|link=|'Lasso' Boots with spurs.png|link=|'Boots with spurs' Neck-handkerchief.png|link=|'Neck-handkerchief' Indian totem.png|link=|'Indian totem' Indian feather.png|link=|'Indian feather' Cable.png|link=|'Cable' Halloween postcard.png|link=|'Halloween postcard' Halloween cake.png|link=|'Halloween cake' Cookies with eyes.png|link=|'Cookies with eyes' Caramel apples halloween.png|link=|'Caramel apples (Halloween item)' Halloween cookies.png|link=|'Halloween cookies' Pumpkin cookies.png|link=|'Pumpkin cookies' Sweet mummy.png|link=|'Sweet mummy' Chocolate spiders.png|link=|'Chocolate spiders' Jack the cake.png|link=|'Jack the Cake' Witch cake.png|link=|'Witch cake' Chocolate santa sweets for exchange.png|link=|'Chocolate Santa (Sweets for exchange item)' Winter cookies sweets for exchange.png|link=|'Winter cookies (Sweets for exchange item)' Christmas sweets sweets for exchange.png|link=|'Christmas sweets (Sweets for exchange item)' New year cupcake sweets for exchange.png|link=|'New Year cupcake (Sweets for exchange item)' Gingerbread house sweets for exchange.png|link=|'Gingerbread house (Sweets for exchange item)' New year jelly sweets for exchange.png|link=|'New Year jelly (Sweets for exchange item)' New year coin.png|link=|'New Year coin' Valentine card affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Valentine card (Affairs of the heart item)' Rose affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Rose (Affairs of the heart item)' Heart affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Heart (Affairs of the heart item)' Greeting card affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Greeting card (Affairs of the heart item)' Love note affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Love note (Affairs of the heart item)' Romantic card affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Romantic card (Affairs of the heart item)' Declaration of love affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Declaration of love (Affairs of the heart item)' Bow affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Bow (Affairs of the heart item)' Bouquet of roses affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Bouquet of roses (Affairs of the heart item)' Muffins affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Muffins (Affairs of the heart item)' Valentine cards affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Valentine cards (Affairs of the heart item)' Souvenir affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Souvenir (Affairs of the heart item)' Surprise box affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Surprise box (Affairs of the heart item)' Soft toy affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Soft toy (Affairs of the heart item)' Romantic cup affairs of the heart.png|link=|'Romantic cup (Affairs of the heart item)' Notes Category:Items